Raven
Rachel Roth (レイチェル・ロス, Reicheru Rosu), also known as Raven (レイヴン, Reivun), is a half-human/demon hybrid who is one of five founding members of the Teen Titans. "You always think you are alone. You always believe you are always alone. But you are not Rachel, and will never forever be, as you will always friends with you and on your side." :—Hunter to Raven. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tara Strong (English), Yūki Kodaira (Japanese), Monica Bertolotti (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Katja Primel (German), Not Known (Finnish), Oo Jung-sin (Korean), Karine Foviau (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Rachel Roth Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it short. She has a red and black bindi on her forehead, that she was born with. She has very pale, almost gray skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. Raven Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She usually wears a blue cloak with a hood, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like sleeveless shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Raven is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. She is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of Teen Titans' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem slightly distant and anti-social, producer Sam Register describes her as a "...dark character, but a character everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. We thought that would be a good dynamic with the rest of the team. She does have a dark background in the comic." Robin also said that she is "the most hopeful person he has ever known." Raven is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Titans, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow Titans into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Even though she is serious and cautious about her emotions, just like she was trying to say to Doctor Light saying "don't come even closer." The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her teammates. As shown through her quick suspicion of Terra, it is difficult for Raven to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. In several instances throughout the show, contrary to her usual behavior, she does show more emotion — such as making "heart eyes" along with Starfire at the appearance of Aqualad (though this is mostly used for comedic effect). Furthermore, Raven is known to sometimes be shocked at trivial things. One occasion on which this happens is when Cyborg defeats Raven in a game of chess after installing the Maximum 7 in his brain. At this occasion her entire face and outfit turns white (also probably for comedic effect). She is also shocked at the sudden drop-in of Red X on the bus she is driving but quickly regains her monotone and determined stature when she realizes who it is. Another instance is when Raven, while playing a game of cards, comically gasps at the impressive sets of cards the rest of the Titans have in their disposal. She can lose her temper easily, most of the time, with Beast Boy. Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Raven does indeed care greatly about the people she is attached to, as prominently displayed when she is put in charge of three children. Initially having little or no patience with Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether, Raven grows to love (or at least, enjoy) them, risking her own life to protect them from the Brotherhood of Evil, even calling them her kids. She also comes to regard the rest of the Titans as her closest friends and family. Finally, there are many instances where Raven is portrayed as the most understanding friend among the Titans. While seemingly uninterested towards Cyborg's T-Car, Raven is ultimately the only one who approaches and comforts him, even going as far as to assist in rebuilding the destroyed car. Overall, Raven is not coldhearted, merely introverted, caring deeply about those close to her. Raven is often portrayed as the most insensitive and pessimistic member of the Titans, and she generally regards everything in a "black and white" manner. For example, when Beast Boy desperately asks Raven for words of comfort after their crushing defeat against the members of the H.I.V.E Academy, Raven tersely states that the Titans have to accept the situation, no matter how grave it is. She also reacts to Cyborg's leaving of the Titans with little to no resentment, stating that people come and go by. When Raven surrenders herself in to her demonic father Trigon in order to fulfill the prophecy that she thought she had no way to prevent, however, Raven also appeared to still have retained hope to a certain degree that the lord of evil could be stopped, as she forcibly injected each of her friends with a portion of her own power to shield them and give them one last chance to save the world. It is then ironic that it was what had motivated her to surrender nearly all hope that ultimately destroyed Trigon. After banishing away Trigon from her soul and from the world, Raven's personality seems to change for the better, as she grows to be less pessimistic and less anti-social. However, she still despises Beast Boy's corny jokes and enjoys reading in solitude, implying that her personality was not affected very much by her semi-demonic origin Relationships Friends and Allies *Zadavia *Teen Titans **Robin **Beast Boy **Starfire **Cyborg *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm **Bobby *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Sentinel Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Trigon (father) *Arella (mother) *Monks of Azarath (guardians) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Trigon *Malchior *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Adonis *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown Powers and Abilities Raven's powers are tied to emotion, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings so as to contain her powers. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. She also uses a special mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Raven often uses the incantation Azarath Metrion Zinthos, which can cause untold havoc if uttered with no control. Though Raven has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, Raven has also been shown at certain times being able to access her powers through sheer willpower. Raven's power fluctuates throughout the series; she has been shown gaining incredibly in strength, like when she was tutored by Malchior or when she was empowered by her positive emotions during the battle against Trigon, as well as being stripped of her power completely, as when she was regressed to the form of a child following the opening of Trigon's portal. She has also portrayed hidden abilities like stopping time. Powers *'Demonic Azarathian Hybrid': When embracing her dark heritage, Raven's appearance takes on a more demonic visage which includes an extra set of glowing red eyes. Also, her dark purple hair, purple eyes, gray skin, and chakra stone tend to give her away. **'Half-Demon Form': When Raven is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trigon) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified Dr. Light even after he was begging for mercy. **'Magic: Raven has a wide range of various powers and abilities which appear to be rooted in the magical, mystical and supernatural. Though not required, Raven often speaks the phrase "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" to focus her abilities. Raven was once taught dark magic by Malchior but she refuses to use it due to its instability and intense power. ***'Telekinesis': Raven demonstrates this power and ability most often, levitating boxes, buses, and other inanimate objects into the battle, all fully enshrouded in the same dark mystical energy that composes her soul-self. She has, on several occasions, demonstrated that she can use her telekinesis on living things, though she prefers to take control of inanimate things because, to use telekinesis, she has to put a little piece of her soul/spirit into her targets. Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes of her soul-self. ****'Flight': Apparently, Raven cannot fly traditionally. Instead, she uses her telekinesis to simply lift and hover her body so that she may float off the ground. Raven can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. ***'Empathy': Raven has also displayed the power and ability to sense others' emotions, which allows her to gain insight into their thoughts, intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. ***'Solid Constructs': With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes and floating platforms to ride on. ***'Intangibility': Using her dark powers and abilities, she melts into walls and floors, sometimes in the form of a giant black raven (which is the form her soul-self usually takes on). ***'Darkness Manipulation': Her soul-self also lets her manipulate, generate and become living shadow and darkness. through said darkness she can effect and assume control of her physical appearance or the material of the earthly environment around her by merging herself within her shadow around it, erect constructs used for combat such as raven talons or tendrils with which to drag people into her personal void within the soul-self either transporting them from place to place or simply trapping them in a nightmare world of her own design. ***'Dimensional Travel and Teleportation': On a couple of occasions not only has Raven show she can utilize her soul self as a means of instantaneous or areal transport but has also used it to cross the borders between different dimensions, entering into alternate worlds at will. Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can also pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven is shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. ***'Healing': Raven has the power and ability to heal minor wounds and injuries, not only healing others but herself as well, by using her soul-self. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. Instead of being black, the aura around her hand when healing people is clear, rainbow, or lavender. ***'Fear Projection': Raven, when stressed, can drag an enemy into her cape and show them their darkest fears. Also, when Raven suppresses much fear, her own fears become real. Abilities *'Multilingualism': Raven is fluent in several languages including English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. *'Occultism': Raven is well-versed in the occult and is familiar with the magical and mystical rites from both her home dimension Azarath as well as Earth. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Raven has enough knowledge of auto-mechanics to be able to assist Cyborg in building the T-Car. She can also use her powers to fix small machines, like an air conditioner, instantaneously. *'Deception': Raven, using the alias "Ravine", was able to trick the H.I.V.E. Five into letting her temporarily join the team. *'Magical Lore': Raven possess' an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Raven had yet to immerse herself with more extensive and complex spell-casting for a greater variety of effects, though when tutored by Malchior, she was able to achieve feats previously not within her power. Raven’s magic appears to be incompatible with the reality-bending power of the enchanted finger of Larry, for she stated that a mixing of the two forces “could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all existence”. Spells, Incantations, and Artifacts Spells taught alone *'Azarath Metrion Zinthos': Main spell and mantra commonly utilized by Raven to help in focus, control and enhance her tremendous yet dangerous mystical powers, usually followed by projection of visible dark energy and any of a vast number of feats; if Raven is prevented from uttering this spell, at times she apparently is unable to activate her powers; also used by Raven and others in meditation. *'Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Enderez...Vaserix Endrien Azararth...Azarath, AZARATH': An incantation utilized by Raven while sitting in a circle of magical sand from two flasks in her possession and a ring of lit candles around the circle, with bluish-white light pouring from the ring of sand and forming into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling of Raven's room, opening a swirling vortex-portal, which will bring Raven into a dimensional tunnel leading directly to Azarath, with this tunnel still susceptible to Trigon's attacks, though a magical seal will bar out all threats; Raven claimed even Trigon could not prevent her from "leaving", at least thus. *'Ciro...Enyawd...Vasarix...Zinthos...Metrion...Azarath': Aspell from a passage in one of Raven's spellbooks, which she believed would reverse the effects of the damaged mystic gem of the Master of Games, which had sowed great chaos amongst the Titans by switching their powers and costumes with one another; however, instead it caused even more chaos by further changing all the Titans, including her, inciting such ire that Raven was forced to flee at speed in order to escape their rage-fueled clutches. *'Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Kalazon Racashos Endarath...Vasirix Zendrien Azarath...Azarath': A spell used by Raven, spoken while opening a mystic door in her bedroom in Titans Tower, leads at first into a white void, then into the dimension Azarath exists within. Spells taught by Malchior *'Necronom Hezberek Motrix': A form of wild, uncontrollable but incredibly powerful dark magic taught to Raven by Malchior disguised as Rorek. *'Hezberek Et Morine...Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex...Ind Obrium, Bis Pendrule...Paran Sic Cortis Rex': An extremely potent spell taught by Malchior to Raven to revoke the binding enchantment that sealed him within Rorek's enchanted book; performed within a ring of open tomes and volumes while simultaneously gesturing over the spellbook that contains this spell, causing the books to shine with blinding white light which will enfold the one in mystical captivity and release him within seconds. *'Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor': A curse more ancient than Malchior himself used by Rorek to entrap him into his enchanted book by projecting a stream of white energy that overpowers Malchior's fiery breath and locked his entire being, body and soul, into the book, a lock neither Rorek's own magic over a millennia nor Raven's own powers before her training could unravel or bypass; Raven uses the same ten centuries later through her dark energy to again seal Malchior into the book. Strength level *'Above-Average Physical Condition': Though not the most physically talented of the fivesome, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training. She has been shown briefly overcoming the peak-human Speedy, engaging Jinx in hand-to-hand combat and also quickly delivering flying kicks to Monsieur Mallah in an attempt to protect Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Weaknesses *'Power Instability': Because of her demonic upbringing, Raven has severe emotional issues. Though she usually maintains a subdued demeanor, her full range of emotions have been personified within the environment of her soul-self. Each aspect was represented as wearing a different colored robe: green (brave), gray (timid), pink (happy), red (rage), orange (rude), yellow (wisdom), purple (love), brown (sloth), and white which represents having either full control or full suppression of all her emotions. Raven's main weakness is letting go of her emotions, especially rage. Terra learned it from Beast Boy and took advantage of it in Aftershock - Part 1 to using it to finish her off. Even though her rage seems powerful, it could potentially corrupt her, leaving her very vulnerable to attacks with more power than her own. It also seems she can keep perfect control of her powers while exhibiting her emotions, as seen in Spellbound. Raven is radiant with happiness and love, yet she is still able to control her powers with ease. If Raven suppresses her fear, she is unable to connect with her powers until she admits she is truly afraid. Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions aren't as earth trembling as Raven's temper. Her anger is in the form of Trigon inside her mirror in Nevermore, then after defeated (to a point) the anger turns to another one of her, with her father's eyes and a red cloak. Anger is what changes her from her regular self to her demonic side practically every time. Another weakness is her dependence on her darkness. If a gag is placed over her mouth, she cannot complete her spell and she cannot connect with her powers until the gag is removed. Equipment *'Raven's Mirror': *'Book of Azar': An ancient book from Azarath having some connection to the peaceful monk Azar, which came into Raven's possession and was carelessly used by Larry to fly around the living room of Titans Tower, to Raven's displeasure and her angry claims it was not a "toy". Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery Transformations White Raven is a special form that Raven has assumed under unique circumstances, four times throughout the series for multiple reasons. White Raven is Raven's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight the consuming evil of her demon father. It signifies her freedom from her interdimensional-demon father. The first instance occurs within the multidimensional realm of Raven's own mind, an ethereal place where Raven's separate emotional forms are capable of independently existing. When Raven, her emotions unbalanced and her rage unleashed from within during the Titans' brief but powerful clash with Doctor Light. History Past Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned fourteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *She has been called by other nicknames such as: Rae/'Ray' (Raven in short), Rae-Rae (by Mother Mae-Eye), The Gem, Sunshine (by Val-Yor), Henchy (as a self-thought up villain alias in Revved Up by Starfire), Daddy's little girl (by Trigon), Dear daughter (by Trigon), Little girl, Mistress of Magic (by Control Freak). *Raven hates the color green. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teen Titans